


Trust

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-31
Updated: 2001-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's thoughts on Kowalski





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Trust

## Trust

by Andrea

Disclaimer: dont own them, I will put them back where I found them hopefully unharmed. 

Author's Notes: Thanks to Lisa, she makes me. also thanks to Mike for giving me the idea.

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Who is this person 

* * *

Kowalski? I just dont know about him. You know ever since Bennys dissaparance I havent gotten to know him. 
    
    
    I thought I would but.....something rubs me the wrong way when I look at him. I have 
    no idea why but when I look into his eyes......it makes a chill go down my spine. 
    

I guess its harder for him to deal with Benny being missing cause he was the last one to see him. he was the one who spent all that time up north with him. Hell I would be acting a little weird too. 

But something still unsettles me. 

Me and Stell were talking bout Benny being gone and she said, "I dont know Ray.....something tells me he is close by." At the time she was suspiously looking at Stan while she said it. 
    
    
    I want to trust the guy.....I try to trust him like Benny dose. Something about him though.......whatever I 
    do I cant trust him as far as I can throw him. I'll learn though.....he is my partner after all. Ray Vecchio 
    

is a man that can change, believe that. I'll trust him, just give me time. 

* * *

End Trust by Andrea:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
